Never Give Up
by ThaliaDensi
Summary: Mulder, Scullyová a William zachraňujú svet pred kolonizáciou. Najprv však Will musí Muldera a Scullyovú nájsť. Zjaví sa tu aj Samantha...Nechýba romantika, humor a napätie :)


Never Give Up!

**_10 rokov po epizóde The Truth, pol roka pred dátumom kolonizácie  
_**„William, poď prosím dolu," zakričala pani MacKenziová na zamestnaného chlapca.  
„Už idem, mami." Lauru MacKenziovú vždy pichlo pri srdci keď ju malý chlapec tak oslovil. Nepoznal pravdu, tú krutú pravdu o jeho rodičoch. Teraz nastal čas povedať mu to. Všetko.  
„Posaď sa Will. Musím ti povedať niečo veľmi dôležité. To čo ti poviem...myslím, že teraz nastal čas aby si to vedel."  
„Počúvam," odvetil chlapec a uprel pohľad na zamyslenú Lauru. Bolo na nej vidno, že má slzy na krajíčku a nevie kde začať. Keď ju chcel osloviť, začala rozprávať.  
„Nie si náš syn. Tvoji naozajstní rodičia sú agenti FBI, teda bývalí agenti. Ušli z krajiny, lebo sa dozvedeli to, čo malo zostať tajomstvom. Ani ja sama neviem, čo sa dozvedeli, no muselo to byť niečo naozaj výnimočné. Dali nám ťa, aby ťa chránili, aby si bol v bezpečí. Tvoja mama veľmi plakala, keď ťa tu nechávala, no vedela, že robí správnu vec pre teba. Ak by si ťa nechali, nemusel by si prežiť. Hovorím ti to preto, aby si vedel pravdu." Viac zo seba uľútostená Laura nedostala. Rozplakala sa. Bolo jej smutno aj za Williama. Toho tieto informácie šokovali, no viac-menej s tým rátal. Nepodobal sa ani na Roba ani Lauru MacKenziových. Oni mali tmavé hnedé oči, no on ich mal modré, trošku do zelena. A teraz vedel, prečo sa na nikoho z nich nepodobá. Jeho praví rodičia sú teraz niekde vo svete a on spoznal nový pocit. Túžbu. Túžbu spoznať svojich pravých rodičov. V ten jedinečný moment sa Willovi zablesklo pred očami a namiesto aby videl obývačku malého rodinného domu sa ocitol uprostred nejakého veľkomesta. Netušil kde je, ale snažil sa zapamätať čo najviac detailov. Videl vysoké mrakodrapy, prístav a číry oceán. Keď sa chcel pohnúť, vrátil sa späť do reality. To čo sa stalo nepopieral. Mal istý druh vízie.  
**_Byt Muldera a Scullyovej, Los Angeles  
_**„Je niekto doma?"  
„Nie!" ozvalo sa z obývačky.  
„Dobre, aspoň sem môžem priviesť svoju milenku." Zakričal z chodby Fox Mulder zatiaľ čo sa prezúval.  
„Nie, nemôžeš práve som priviedla svojho milenca," odpovedala Dana Scullyová a išla sa pozdraviť s Mulderom. Padli si do náruče a on jej vlepil bozk.  
„Tak čo, vzali ťa do LAPD tímu?"  
„Áno. Teraz je zo mňa detektív Fox Mulder. Vtipné. Ešte pred desaťročím som bol agent Mulder. A čo ty? Máš niečo nové?"  
„Ani nie."  
Scullyová sa otočila a išla do obývačky. Sadla si na gauč. Mulder si všimol jej náladu a začal uvažovať, čo ju rozrušilo. Vtom mu to došlo. Jasné, že si nespomenul. Dnes by mal ich William narodeniny. 11 rokov. Prisadol si k nej a objal ju. Rukou ju hladil o chrbte a ona sa rozvzlykala. Naklonil sa k nej a jemne ju pobozkal na pery. Jazykom objavoval zákutia jej úst a ona mu bozk vrátila. Ich jazyky zvádzali vlastný boj. Boj o srdce toho druhého. Tento boj bol síce zbytočný, lebo srdcia si navzájom získali.  
„Ach," ušlo Scullyovej z úst, keď sa Mulder posunul smerom k nej. Začal rozopínať gombíky na jej halenke a ona si ho pritiskla k svojmu telu. Keď sa Mulder dostal k podprsenke, rozopol ju bez jediného zaváhania a mohol sa kochať na nahý hrudník svojej družky. Poláskal jej bradavky a znovu sa priblížil k ústam.  
„Máš na sebe priveľa oblečenia," mrmlala medzi bozkami Scullyová.  
Nečakala, kým sa Mulder uráči a dá si dole tričko. Sama mu ho strhla a odhodia niekam na podlahu. Pokračovala za svojím cieľom vyzliecť Muldera ako figuríny gréckych bohov v múzeu a zápasila zo zipsom na jeho šortkách. On jej pomohol a prepletení klesli na gauč. Ona sa mu zadívala do očí a videla v nich neskrotnú vášeň. Zosunula sa nižšie a vzala jeho penis do svojich úst a hrala sa s ním ako mačka s myšou. Stačilo to k tomu aby s jej menom na perách explodoval vo výbuchu uvoľnenia. Keď sa jeho dych znovu vrátil do normálneho tempa, vymenili si miesta. Scullyovej sukňa sa ocitla na zemi spolu s ďalšími kusmi oblečenia.  
Mulder najprv prstami „preskúmal terén". Zistil, že je pripravená. Jazykom pritlačil na to správne miesto a snažil sa ju dobyť. A darilo sa mu. Netrvalo dlho a začala sa zvíjať od rozkoše. Po práve prežitom orgazme sa Scullyová opýtala : „Nepôjdeme radšej do spálne?"  
„Nie to je ďaleko," odvetil Mulder a naľahol medzi jej nohy. Začal sa v nej jemne pohybovať a začal prirážať. Jej vzdychy a šepot ho hnali ďalej. Obaja sa blížili k vrcholu. Boli tak blízko...Keď spadli na zem. Zaslepení túžbou sa nepozastavovali nad bolesťou a v tej chvíli padli za priepasť. Pozbierali sa, ľahli si na gauč a v objatí zaspali. Pobrali sa do ríše snov, kde ich čakali len krásne veci...  
_21:30 toho istého dňa_  
Mulder sa zobudil (zasa) pod gaučom. Pozrel sa na hodiny nad televízorom. „Do prdele!" zahrešil. „Prepásol som zápas. A to dnes hrali Chicago BlackHawks!"  
„Čo sa deje?" opýtala sa Scullyová, otvárajúc oči. Pretrela si ich rukami, posadila sa a natiahla si ruky nad hlavu. Pritom poriadne zívla.  
„Ale nič, moja spachtoška. Nadávam si tu, lebo som prepásol zápas a aj na to, že ma bolí chrbát. Zhodila si ma z gauča."  
„Ja som chcela ísť do spálne. Ty si tu bol ten nadržaný býk."  
„Jasne, jasne. Pekná odmena, za to, že som ťa spravil šťastnejšou."  
„Nie je zač, aj nabudúce. Idem sa osprchovať, pôjdeš so mnou?"  
„Že sa pýtaš. To si nemôžem nechať ujsť."

**_0:40 Williamova izba  
_**William dokončil svoje prípravy. Je odhodlaný svojich pravých rodičov spoznať. Mal už tri vízie a s pomocou Googlu sa dozvedel, kam má ísť. East Road 32, Los Angeles, Kalifornia. To je jeho cieľ. A tam sa zajtra vydá. Na cestu svojho života.


End file.
